Kayaks are small watercraft propelled by a user paddling through water. Unlike a canoe, a kayak typically includes a covered deck area and a cockpit that prevents entry of water into a space between the deck and hull. Kayaks are typically long and narrow, and it is often difficult to carry additional items such as coolers. A user must typically strap a cooler to the deck of the kayak or otherwise find a suitable location to stow the cooler. However, when a user straps a cooler to the deck of the kayak, the kayak may become less stable. Further, if the kayak capsizes, items from the cooler may spill into the water and be lost.
Various attempts have been made to transport coolers on kayaks. For example, attempts have been made to allow placement of a cooler on the deck of the kayak. Similarly, storage compartments may be used to store various items including ice and beverages. These attempts suffer several shortcomings including lack of stability, lack of insulation, and otherwise reducing usability of the kayak.
What is needed, therefore, is an integrated kayak cooler that insulates items in the cooler while improving stability of the kayak.